New Girl in Smashville
by Calvin127
Summary: A young newcomer to Brawl has trouble getting to Smash Mansion. When she does, she is bullied and ends up unconscious behind a piece of furniture and ends up forgotten about. Will this girl ever fit in to this new environment? Read on to find out. Rated T
1. Prologue: NotSoWelcome Wagon

**Hey, this is Calvin127, and I'm gonna try my hand at a Super Smash Bros story. Some of you may know me for my story in the Pokemon, or you might know me for my unwilling partnership with my sister, KrazyCullen13, for her Twilight story (I hate Twilight). Anyways, I'm still rather new, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Super Smash Bros. go to their respective owners. I only own this story and the OC I will be using throughout the story.**

**Prologue: Not-So-Welcome Wagon**

Location: Smashville Forest

_Time: 0900 hours_

'Why did it have to rain now of all times?' a young girl thought to herself as she ran through the thick downpour. She stopped under a tree, and caught her breath. Then, as soo9n as she caught her breath, an ear-splitting roar sounded through the forest. A giant bipedal monster came crashing through the forest. It stood about 10 feet tall, was gray, and had two horns on its snout. It also had a red spiked shell on its back. The monster was hunting down the girl who had apparently stumbled into its territory.

"Oh! I thought I lost you!" The girl yelled, running at top speed. The monster gathered electrical energy into its horns and fired a concentrated blast at the fleeing girl. She sidestepped, and kept running, eventually tripping over a tree root.

"Why does that always happen at the worst possible time?" The girl shouted angrily. She pulled herself up in time to avoid another blast of electricity. She kept running until she eventually saw a rather wide chasm that stretched about 20 feet across. She looked back to see how far away the monster was, and gathered some of her remaining energy into her hands, pulling back and aiming at the gargantuan behemoth that was only several feet away.

"PK Thunder!" She yelled, firing a bolt of electricity from her hands. She aimed directly at the monster's horns, and scored a direct hit. The rain only served to make it more painful. The behemoth roared bloody murder, and staggered back. She then ran towards the cliff, and managed to jump roughly 10 halfway.

"PK Thunder!" She yelled again, this time, angling the bolt to hit her from behind. It launched her the rest of the way across. When she landed, she kept running, not looking to see if her pursuer had made the jump. She heard a roar, and before she could react, she was hit by a massive beam of energy that sent her flying through the air. After about 30 seconds of flying painfully through the air, she spotted a large Mansion. Her current trajectory would put her through a first-story window.

"This is gonna hurt." The girl groaned as she approached.

**CRASH!**

The girl hit the carpeted floor, which she was thankful for, and slid a few feet, stopping at a large yellow clawed reptilian foot.

"Ugh... Not the way to travel..." She moaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. She looked up to see a giant yellow turtle with horns, a small tuft of red hair, to a green spiked shell. "Um... Hi. Is this the Smash Mansion?" She asked the turtle, who scowled in response.

"Ugh... Hey! We got our first newcomer!" He yelled into another room, from which a person came, a man in a skintight blue outfit with a red helmet, and a yellow mouse. The girl was immediately intimidated, and tried to back away, but was against the wall.

"Hehehe, where ya goin'? We just wanna have a little fun with ya." The turtle chuckled evilly, grabbing the girl by her throat and squeezing.

"Bowser, put her down! Save it for the battlefield. Newcomers aren't to be treated this way." The man said.

"Up yours, Falcon! The battles don't started until tomorrow, provided everyone makes it on time, and I need to work off some steam now." Bowser said, cocking back a fist.

"PK Fire!" The girl shouted, launching a lightning bolt shaped projectile at Bowser's face, setting him on fire, making him scream in pain. She jumped out of his grip, and tried to run, but was caught by a blind back-fist from Bowser, knocking her across the room, where she landed behind a couch, unconscious. The last thing she heard was a multitude of voices yelling at Bowser.

**Well, that's the prologue. Later chapters will most likely be longer. I need to ask you readers a favor. I want to know which of the younger male Smashers you want the OC to be paired with(she's young too.) She's gonna get close with all the young male Smashers. I'm gonna put a poll on my profile, you can answer via either PM or review.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Super Smash Signups

**Hey, Calvin127 here, with the first true chapter. This one will be a bit longer an more in-depth. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Super Smash Bros. go to their respective owners. I only own this story and the OC I will be using throughout the story. **

**Chapter 1: Super Smash Sign-ups**

_Location: Smash Mansion_

_Time: 1800 hours_

At this point, everyone else had arrived, all veterans newcomers alike. Everyone was scattered, filling out sign-up sheets. Eventually, everyone gathered in groups, chatting about various things. Marth, Ike, Link, and Pit were talking about the enemies they had conquered. R.O.B. and Mr. Game & Watch were having a beeping conversation. Wolf was having an argument with Fox and Falco over whose Landmaster was better. Lucario was meditating in a corner. Jigglypuff had just put Pikachu, Kirby, Meta Knight, Yoshi, Olimar, Red, and Samus to sleep, and was now drawing on their faces in anger. That was not going to pretty when they woke up. Captain Falcon was pestering Wario about showing him his moves, so the latter cracked one off in his face, and walked away, laughing hard enough to unhinge his jaw. Donkey and Diddy were eating bananas and throwing the peels haphazardly all over the place, causing Sonic, who was running around saying that everyone was too slow, to slip on one, and go flying into a wall. Dedede, Bowser, and Ganondorf were arguing over whose nemesis was more of a pain. Zelda has disappeared somewhere, most likely to escape from the noise. Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers were arguing over whose adventures were harsher. Snake was off elsewhere in his cardboard box, smoking. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were handling sign-up business. After a few hours, a giant gloved hand appeared in the center of the room, and began talking.

"Veterans and newcomers, welcome to Super Smash bros. Brawl. I'm sure everyone is excited to be here. If everyone has completed their sign-up information, we can begin our tournament tomorrow." His announcement was cut short by Mario walking over and whisperiing something his "ear". "What do you mean we can't start yet?" The hand boomed, causing everyone awake to groan loudly.

"I'm-a sorry, Master Hand, but-a someone has not-a turned in-a their sign-up sheet." Mario explained, stepping back. Master Hand processed the information, before fisting himself in anger.

"It appears we have no-show!" Master Hand shouted, startling everyone who heard. Mario showed him a picture of a girl with mid-back-length shiny black hair in a ponytail, crystal-blue eyes, a purple shirt, purple shorts, and purple runners. "Castelia, if you are here, please make your presence known now!"

The crowd was silent, then Bowser stepped forward, his face contorted in thought.

"Come to think of it, this morning, a little girl came crashing through the window. She burnt my face, blinded me for several hours, don't know what happened to her after that." The Koopa King said.

"Knowing you, she probably ran off, and is hiding somewhere." Captain Falcon said, scowling at Bowser.

"We should spread out and search for her." Peach said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"When I find that little girl, I'm gonna knock her teeth so far down her throat, she'll have to stick her toothbrush up her backside to clean 'em!" Wario shouted, waking the girl in question up from her period of unconsciousness. She heard his words, and let out a loud squeak.

"Did you hear that?" Fox asked, his ears twitching.

"She's somewhere in here!" Dedede shouted.

"Come on, find her so the beating can commence!" Wario said impatiently.

"If you want to find her so bad, get up off your slow, fat ass and find her yourself!" Sonic snapped at him.

"Shut up, hedgehog! I have half a mind to run you over with my bike!" Wario shouted back.

"You only have half a mind? That's nothing to brag about." Sonic said, chuckling at his latest burn.

"Why I oughta-" Wario began, but was cut off my a loud whimpering sound. "Wherever you are, come on out! You can't escape from me. If you show yourself, I might show some compassion."

"I'm on the stairs." Castelia said, cleverly adjusting her voice to make herself sound a distance away.

"Wahahahahaha!" Wario cackled, running up the nearest set of stairs. Meanwhile, Ness noticed something. There was a loveseat in a corner that was quivering ever-so-slightly. He walked over, and peeked behind it, seeing the girl Wario was looking for. She jumped, shaking fearfully now that she had been found out.

"Please don't kill me." She whimpered in a small voice.

"Are you Castelia?" Ness asked calmly. Ness could barely make out the girl nodding. "No one's going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Castelia asked, calming down a little.

"I'm sure. Wario's just an arrogant gas bag, and I don't mean that figuratively." Ness said. This caused her to giggle, calming her completely. "Come on, let's go and explain this misunderstanding." Ness offered his hand, which she accepted, and he pulled her from behind the loveseat. Fox turned at this moment, and saw her.

"Hey, there she is!" Fox yelled, causing Ness to make a slashing motion across his neck, and everyone's heads to turn. Castelia once again started whimpering. Ness noticed this, and slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Aha! There you are, you trickster! I'm get you extra for that!" Wario yelled, jumped down from the stairs at Castelia. She jumped away from Ness, who jumped away as well. Wario then pulled a laser gun out of nowhere, and began firing. Castelia managed to dodge each shot with uncharacteristic grace and agility. After dodging the fifth shot, she decided enough was enough.

"PK Fire!" She yelled, throwing a hand forward.

_So, she uses PSI. I thought there was something off about her. _Ness thought. Something was indeed off. Wario wasn't on fire, and running around screaming. Ness looked at Castelia, who was staring at her hands with a puzzled look.

"What the..." Castelia manged get out before...

**CRACK!**

She was sent flying when a hard object struck her head. Wario had thrown the laser gun at her since it was empty. She got up, and gave him a look that would have made Ganondorf run for the hills.

"PK Thunder!" She managed to form a ball of electricity in her hands, but it faded as soon as it formed. Then, Bowser stepped forward.

"What's the matter? You had no problems burning my eyes this morning, you little pipsqueak!" He growled at her.

"If I'm not mistaken, you tried to choke me to death, then you hit me, which would explain why I woke up behind a piece of furniture with a splitting headache! Not to mention, that may also be the reason why my PSI isn't working." She flicked a few PSI sparks between her fingers, which quickly faded.

"You assaulted a newcomer? Bowser, you of all people should know better." Master Hand shouted, jabbing the offender with a finger.

"Hey, she burned my eyes! Get on her about that!" Bowser argued.

"You started the conflict! You are restricted to your quarters until further notice." Master Hand said bluntly. Bowser is hesitant at first, but then runs at Castelia, preparing to throw a punch.

"PK Thunder!" Two bolts of lightning come from behind Castelia, and put Bowser out of commission. She turns, and sees Ness and Lucas emitting stray sparks.

"Wow, thanks." She said.

"No problem. He's just full of hot air, in more ways than one." Ness replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah. I mean, he's at the bottom of the E tier." Lucas said, tapping the ground with his toe.

"Don't forget that you're in the E tier too, Lucas. Ness said.

"Well, you're only in the D tier, so you have no room to talk." Lucas countered.

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

"That's quite enough, you two." Castelia said firmly. The two boys simply nodded, holding their faces where she had hit them. Everyone was now staring in shock at her display.

"Ahem... Well, now that that's done, Castelia, you need to go sign up. Everyone else, your belongings are in your rooms. Arrangements are final. The map of the mansion is over there." Master Hand said before disappearing. Castelia went over to the sign-up area, and filled out her form quickly. She turned around, and was approached by Ness;

"I couldn't help but pick up on the fact that you seem to be able to use PSI." Ness said.

"I'm supposed to be able to, but I think I hit my head when Bowser hit me, and I've lost access to it." Castelia sighed.

"Maybe all you need is a bit of rest. Trying to use it when you don't have access to it will only make things worse." Ness advised.

"Maybe your right. I've always relied on PSI for defense, but now it seems I have to find other means." Castelia said, adjusting her ponytail.

"How about I help you?" Ness asked.

"That would be great. Thanks." Castelia said, smiling brightly.

"Well, I'm gonna go find my room. You should do the same." Ness said, walking toward the map. Castelia followed.

"Hmm, looks like I'm with you and Lucas." Castelia pointed out, smiling inwardly.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go and straighten my stuff out. See you later." Ness said, waving as he bolted up the stairs.

_This is going to be fun after all. _Castelia thought, smiling after him.

**Well, Chapter 1 finished. I should have Chapter 2 up in the next couple of days, depending on how busy I am, and the ideas and motivation I get, as well as whether or not my sister tries to drag me into helping her with her Twilight story _again_. Some sort of freaky mind control mojo crap Stephanie Meyer has going on. Mind you, I bear no ill will to those who do like Twilight. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think, and don't forget the poll. So far, we have 1 vote for Ness, and 2 for Lucas. Keep 'em coming.**

**Calvin127 out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Who says females can't fight?

**Hey, Calvin127 here with the next chapter. I've been rather busy, y'know, high school and whatnot. Anyway, I'm gonna see if I don't screw this up too badly. Here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Super Smash Bros. go to their respective owners. I only own this story and the OC I will be using throughout the story. **

**Chapter 2: Who says females can't kick ass?**

_Location: Final Destination_

_Time: 0900 hours_

After an hour of hiding while Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Yoshi, Olimar, and Samus chased Jigglypuff through the mansion with a killing intent, Everyone had finally gone to bed, Though Jigglypuff had trouble sleeping due to the fact that she was sore everywhere. The next morning, Ness made good on his promise, and decided to have a training session with Castelia in Final Destination.

"Alright, let's get started." Ness said, pulling out his signature bat. Castelia simply walked over to him, and smacked the bat out of his hands.

"There. Now we can fight as warriors. Hand to hand. It's the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon." She said before using her strong side attack, sending a roundhouse kick at his head. Ness was caught off guard, and sent flying.

"Ow. Where'd you learn to do that?" Ness slurred, rubbing his sore jaw.

"I was born and raised on a battlefield. I've been doing martial arts since I was able to walk." Castelia replied, pirouetting and throwing a punch boosted by centrifugal force. Ness managed to duck, and kicked at her jaw. She caught his foot, spun him around, and threw him into the air. Ness smirked, as he found a means to get the upper hand.

"PK Thunder!" He shouted, angling the bolt of electricity to make contact with the back of his head. He flew downward at an angle, crashing into Castelia and sending her off the stage. She just managed to catch the ledge as she fell, and pull herself up.

"Not bad. Let's see how you handle this." Castelia said performing a series of graceful flips towards Ness. She ended it with a gravity boosted hammer blow to the head, which Ness barely sidestepped. He then spun past her, and went for a sweep kick. Castelia jumped, and performed her down aerial attack, a fast axe kick which landed made contact with Ness' head, making him dizzy. She followed up by grabbing Ness' collar, then performing her up throw, jumping up, putting one foot on his head, with the other cocked back. She then flip kicked ness in the chin with as much force as she could muster, sending him upward. He stopped just below the upper blast line. She then jumped after him, but Ness managed to regain his senses in midair, meteor smashing her with his down aerial, then following up with his neutral aerial, knocking her away.

"I don't zhink my zhaw can can take too mush moar of zhis abyushe." Ness slurred.

"Heh. Sorry, but we did agree that we wouldn't hold back." Castelia said matter-of-factly, twirling once, then bowing towards him. Ness immediately took this as her taunting him, and charged forward. Then, he stopped short when a smash ball appeared in front of him. They both went for it, Castelia bouncing off of Ness' head to try and axe kick it, but it moved, causing her to hit the ground. Ness went for a simple approach.

"PK Thunder!" He said, aiming for the glowing orb. It hit it's mark, and was pushed towards Castelia. Deciding he was feeling lucky, he jumped up, used PK Thunder again, this time intending to launch himself into the smash ball. He hit it, but it didn't break. Castelia jumped at it, successfully breaking it with an axe kick.

"Hopefully this will work despite the fact that I can't use PSI." Castelia said, jumping back, preparing to unleash. But when she focused, nothing happened. "The hell?" She tried to focus harder, but nothing happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Ness asked, looking her over curiously.

"Obviously, since I can't use my PSI, my Final Smash, which is PSI based, is as useless as my normal PSI." Castelia growled, punching the ground, leaving a small indentation.

"Uh-oh. That's gonna be a bad thing. If you hold on to a Smash Ball for too long, it can cause extreme sickness." Ness pointed out.

"Oh, God. What do we do then? I can't use it, are there any alternatives?" Castelia panicked.

"Hold still." Ness said.

"Hold still? Why am I-?"

**CRACK!**

"Owwwww!" Castelia wailed as she reeled back from the the unexpected blow via Ness' bat. As expected, the Smash Ball reappeared in the air, and faded.

"I really wanted to see your Final Smash, too." Ness whined.

"Really? Despite the fact that it would most likely hurt like hell?" Castelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's probably pretty, like you." Ness said, not prepared for what happened next.

**POW!**

"Save the flirting for when we're not on a battlefield." Castelia said shortly, despite the fact that she was blushing ever-so-slightly.

"Sorry." Ness groaned holding his nose as he got up. "Let's go!" Ness threw a punch. Castelia caught it easily. Ness smirked. "I'm sorry, I don't think I made myself clear." He punched using his other fist, which was caught. Ness began flooding PSI through his hands in an attempt to stun Castelia. She flinched, but held steady.

"It's... not... working... Ness!" Castelia grunted, kneeing Ness in the gut, causing him to double over. She jumped back, and assumed the crance stance. Then, she began to glow a soft white. She searched her inner self for any traces, and felt her signature power rising to the surface. A white ball of energy formed in her left hand, wavering slightly, bvut holding nonetheless. Ness looked up, and the first thing he saw was Castelia glowing in an angelic light. He was immediately entranced, slumping forward slightly. He failed to noticed Castelia running at him.

"PK Purge!" Castelia shouted holding the now fully charged ball of energy in front of her. The ball doubled in size, just touching the tip of Ness' nose, snapping him out of his reverie. He gasped in shock when he saw a ball of light in his face that was the size of a really large watermelon. It then exploded without warning, Star KOing Ness, and blowing Castelia high into the air. She landed on her head, bounced, and ended on her back, unconscious.

"Castelia! You alright?" Ness exclaimed, immediately jumping off the revival platform to check her over. Physically, she appeared fine, aside from the lump on the top of her head. He scooped her up bridal style, ignoring the blatant fact that his face could be mistaken for a Maxim Tomato, and transported back into the mansion. They ended up the the living room, right next to Kirby.

"POYO!" Kirby screamed, his face turning pale as he fell over.

"Sorry Kirby, but I need to run." Ness said, runing in the direction of the infirmary.

"Poyo?" Kirby said to no one in particular. He was confused right now, so he did what he always did when he didn't know what to do. He went to the kitchen for what he called a snack. This, of course, being every edible thing in sight, including an unsuspecting Dedede, who just happened to walk by, bopping to some music in his head. Kirby immediately stopped his vortex, and spit the poor penguin out.

"What in the- Kirby! You're gonna pay big for that!" Dedede shouted, raising his hammer. Kirby searched himself, but could not find any pockets, therefore no money. He then found a shiny penny near his foot, and offered it to Dedede.

**WHAM!**

Dedede lifted his hammer, and watched Kirby, now flat, float to the ground like a piece of paper. He then reinflated himself, and shook his head, trying to alleviate his dizziness. Dedede simply turned and walked away, but Kirby wasn't going to let him. He pulled out his own hammer, and clubbed Dedede in the head, knocking him unconscious. Satisfied, Kirby walked away, humming.

**There you have it, folks. It would have been longer, but I didn't feel like making it another 2 pages long, and delaying any longer than it already is. I justrandomluy added the Kirby bit for additional humor. Don't forget to vote in the poll. **

**Calvin127 out.**


	4. Chapter 3: PSI Processing

**Hey, Calvin127 here with Chapter 3. I couldn't help but notice that the last chapter wasn't well received for some reason. In any case, I'm gonna try not to screw this one up. A major revelation is in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Super Smash Bros. go to their respective owners. I only own this story and the OC I will be using throughout the story. **

**Chapter 3: PSI Processing**

_Location: Infirmary_

_Time: 1100 hours_

It had been about 10 minutes since Ness busted into the infirmary with Castelia in his arms. He was currently resting in a chair next to her bed. Mario had put ice on her head, and was currently watching her. Suddenly, the door busted open, and Lucas barreled in ,with Kirby slowly following with a dreadful look.

"What did you do, Ness?" Lucas asked in an uncertain tone of voice.

"I didn't do anything." Ness replied.

"What did you do?" Lucas repeated in a commanding tone that was very unlike him.

"I already told you, nothing!" Ness said, raising his voice as well, getting up and in Lucas' face. Ness was a half a head taller than Lucas, but this was common, since Lucas was the shortest human Smasher. Lucas looked like he wanted to back off, but he held his ground.

"Ness, just tell me. What happened?" Lucas said, attempting to make himself seem bigger, but failed miserably.

"Gladly. None ya damn business." Ness said, walking back to Castelia.

"If you want to be like that, then let's go." Lucas said, getting into a fighting stance.

"You want to go? Fine then, let's go!" Ness replied, turning around.

"I still haven't forgotten what you did to me last Christmas. I promised you that I was gonna beat you so bad, you wouldn't be able to brawl for a year." Lucas said, glaring hard.

"Dude, come on. You got owned by Yoshi." Ness laughed.

"..." Lucas said nothing, unable to think of a comeback. Instead, he pointed a finger at Ness, PSI sparking dangerously from it.

"What'll that do, besides prove my point?" Ness laughed. "If I can take it through your pathetic excuses of PSI attacks, I can take it right here, right now. Make my day." To emphasize his point, his pressed Lucas' finger to his chest, practically begging for him to let loose. Before he could do so, a small voice caught everyone's attention, making them turn. Castelia was staring at Ness and Lucas, looking frail and needy.

"Come here..." She said, barely managing a loud whisper. The boys approached on either side of the bed.

**SLAP!**

"What the hell is wrong with you two? You are better than that! And while a girl is trying to rest? You oughta really be ashamed of yourselves." She lectured. To the boys, she sounded like Peach when someone managed to trip her last nerve, which seemed impossible. She saw the two try to point fingers, but she wouldn't have it. "It was both of you. Now apologize, _mean it_, and get out so I can rest." With that, she looked at them expectantly. Mario and Kirby dared not interrupt, lest they incur her feminine wrath as well. Mario knew better from experience with Peach, and Kirby was just petrified, literally. He had assumed his stone from as soon as Castelia went off, and stayed like that.

The two PSI boys looked at each other grudgingly, and muttered something under their breaths.

"I'm sorry, but around here, we speak English." Castelia said, scowling at them. The boys cleared their throats, and uttered a quite clear "Sorry" to one another. Castelia was satisfied with this. "Good. Now, please leave so I can-" She was cut off by a beeping sound coming from a machine. Mario hurriedly ran over and checked it.

"That's-a odd. The machine's-a picking up energy buildup from-a you." He said, pressing a few buttons.

"I wonder..." Castelia muttered, raising a hand. She furrowed her brow in concentration, and was looking at her hand. Slowly, light began to flicker in her hand, getting brighter and stronger. It eventually formed into a small ball, which slowly got larger. Everyone watched as she was apparently using PSI, Kirby reverting from his stone form and gazing at the ball of light. Suddenly, the ball twinkled, and Castelia closed her hand around it, absorbing it.

"Does that mean that your problem is fixed?" Ness asked.

"I think." Castelia said, levitating herself up off the bed and landing near the door. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Lucas said, grabbing Castelia and leading her to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there, and regarded them with looks of mixed surprise. Some, such as Ike or Wolf, were surprised that Lucas appeared to have himself a female friend. Others, like Toon Link, Red, and Popo, were surprised that Lucas, the most feminine male there, appeared to be close to scoring with a girl they felt they had a better chance with. Then there was Nana, who was surprised at Popo for ogling another girl, in her presence, in broad daylight!_*****_ Then, there were those like Lucario and Meta Knight, who offered a simple glance, and couldn't be bothered to actually give a damn.

"Geez, Lucas, what's with running off with her like that?" Ness said as he, Kirby, and Mario caught up.

"She said she was hungry." Lucas meekly replied. Castelia said nothing, and simply sat down. Everything went smoothly, until Red spoke up.

"So, you're the new girl, huh? My name's Red." He said in a suave, pretty-boy tone, smiling at Castelia.

"Yeah. I'm Castelia." Castelia said, taking a bite of a waffle that was practically drowned in maple syrup.

"Such a lovely, unique name. Of course, it's only fitting that such a lovely, unique person have an equally lovely and unique name." Red said.

"You rehearse your pick-up lines, don't you?" Castelia asked after carefully chewing and swallowing.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked, feigning ignorance.

"You have three seconds to kindly let me eat in peace before I punt you across the room." Castelia said coolly. "One..."

"Oh, come on, don't be like that."

"Two..."

"What the matter with enjoying a fellow Smasher's company?"

"Three." Castelia stood up.

"I think we obviously got off on the wrong foot." Red said, holding up his hands in an attempt to placate his assailant.

"Funny you should mention feet, 'cause one's about to kick your ass." Castelia said, swinging a kick at Red's gut, knocking him across the room and in between the branches of two houseplants that were positioned like goalposts.

"And it's good!" Toon Link, Popo, Ness, and Lucas cheered as Castelia sat down and continued eating. Just then, Bowser stormed in, looking like he was gonna kill someone. He searched until he found Castelia, and stomped over.

"Hey, small fry!" He roared, garnering everyone's attention. Ness and Lucas got on guard, Popo and Nana readied their hammers, and Toon Link pulled his sword. Castelia spared one glanced, shrugged, and continued eating.

"I'm talking to you!" Bowser roared, knocking her plate away. This got her attention and held it.

"I heard you the first time." She said. "Now since you have my attention, are you gonna make it worth my time?"

"I hope you're wearing your diapers, girl. You'll need the extra padding." Bowser growled, jumping at her.

"Fire!" Castelia shouted, thrusting both hands forward and loosing a blast of fire that put Charizard's Flamethrower to shame. Bowser got his face scorched, and he pulled back, roaring in agony. "Gee, you don't have to get so fired up about the situation."

"That wasn't PSI. Castelia, what exactly was that?" Ness exclaimed, dumbfounded at her sudden ability to conjure fire in such a manner.

"I may as well explain when I have everyone's attention." Castelia said, picking up the overturned table as Bowser was dragged away by Mario and Luigi. As expected, everyone rushed over, eager to know how she did that.

"I thought your powers were inert. How did you do that?" Fox asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of a 'one-in-a-million' child?" Castelia asked. Everyone except for R.O.B, Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby, and the Pokemon nodded. "Well, I'd be a 'one-in-a-billion'."

"I don't get it." Pit said.

"If you'd let me explain..." Castelia said, starting to look annoyed. "You see, where I come from, our natural ability is pyrokinesis. Most people begin developing their pyrokinesis as soon as they can walk and talk. I didn't show any signs of development in that area for a long time. Instead, when I was five, I started developing PSI. I didn't develop pyrokinesis until two years after, through the PSI. No one from my heritage had ever developed PSI. No one even knew what it was. I was regarded as a freak of nature. Once, in a war, my PSI came in handy. We were losing badly. Our enemy had a large tank that was impervious to our pyrokinesis. In a moment of panic, when the tank was coming at me, my signature ability came to the surface." She opened her hand, and a ball of light crackled to life. Ness backed away from it, remembering how that same ball of light Star KO'ed him. "I didn't know my own strength yet. This tiny ball of light destroyed reduced the impregnable tank to scrap."

"You're kidding, right?" Snake asked.

"No. I am not kidding." Castelia said. "Everyone was surprised. The enemy army was so scared that those that remained ran away like chickens with the heads cut off. My people were scared as well. So much so, that they banished me."

"They WHAT?" Everyone who could yelled. Mr. Game & Watch rang his bell angrily.

"Yep. That's right. They were so scared of my power that they decided to send me away for good." Castelia said, allowing the ball of light to fade. "Eventually, I found a way to change my appearance completely, and went back. No one could tell it was me."

"Wait, you changed your appearance?" Lucas asked. "What did you look like before?"

"I'd gladly show you, but it requires more PSI energy than I currently have right now. When I did it the first time, I wasn't able to use any PSI for quite a while, and was restricted to pyrokinesis. Of course, this made it easier to keep from being found out."

"Why did you leave the second time, then?" Ness asked.

"To come here, of course. What moron would decline an offer to attend a Super Smash Brothers tournament?" Castelia laughed.

"A moron." Everyone replied.

"Hmm. Touche." Castelia muttered. "If no one minds, I'm gonna go rest. Only way I'll get my PSI back." She walked away, holding a fireball in her hand.

"A natural born warrior..." Meta Knight muttered inaudibly, walking away. _This should be interesting..._

**About freaking time I go this done! Rather long if I say so myself. So, Castelia's past is revealed, and Meta Knight's planning something. As to what, you'll have to wait and see. Don't forget to vote in the poll, and as always, submit your feedback and/or ideas in a PM or review.**

**Calvin127 out.**


End file.
